


this house feels like it's haunted by the ghosts of who we were

by Shadowcrawler, unwindmyself



Series: follow me down the rabbit hole [18]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Femslash, Gags, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Sexual Roleplay, Spreader Bars, Star Wars References, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrawler/pseuds/Shadowcrawler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: Daisy and Jemma attempt some Star Wars roleplay because what else are you going to do when you live on a ship and travel through time and space?





	this house feels like it's haunted by the ghosts of who we were

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah spoilers for the end of season six, but vaguely.
> 
> If you haven't read the Mark Waid/Terry Dodson/etc. Princess Leia mini-series that first introduces Evaan Verlaine, it's highly recommended, and not just because Leia and Evaan have whatever the written equivalent of chemistry is.

* * *

Daisy raps on Jemma’s door, only barely managing to resist doing the Darth Vader theme with her knuckles. (But it works so well!)

“Daisy?” Jemma calls, because she’s not sure anyone else on board would be knocking so politely.

“Yeah, it’s me. Can I come in?”

“Please,” Jemma says, and if it’s possible she sounds more exhausted than ever.

Daisy opens the door and smiles when she sees Jemma sitting on her bed. “Hey. How’re things with you?”

“I’m not sure I have the words,” Jemma sighs. She’s cross-legged on the bed, fully dressed with nowhere to go; there’s a well-worn copy of _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix _on the floor.

Daisy notices this, of course, and knows exactly what it means. “That well, huh?” she asks, gesturing to the book.

“It’s a little melodramatic of me,” Jemma says, shaking her head sheepishly.

“Nah, it makes sense. I mean, you haven’t even had time to fill me in on everything that’s going on, and _I’m_ overwhelmed.” Daisy comes over to sit next to her, then pauses. “This okay?”

“Yes,” Jemma says. “I… yes. Physical proximity is something I’ve been, ah, lacking.”

So Daisy plops down next to her and drapes an arm over Jemma’s shoulders. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jemma echoes. “Considering neither of the people I can rely on for that have been exactly available to me, there’s been a lot of hugging these sad excuses for pillows.”

“Aww.” Daisy pulls her close. “I’m sorry, honey. I didn’t mean to, um, get stuck in the past? Or something?”

“You didn’t. It’s complicated,” Jemma says. “I didn’t mean to accidentally incite yet another catastrophe that threatens life as we know it.”

“I mean, I sort of doubt this was all on you,” Daisy says dryly. Then, because she wants to try to help Jemma avoid a negative spiral, she adds, “So, anyway, I came to see how you were doing, and also...uh...were you thinking of going to bed soon?”

Jemma bites back a response - and she’s had ample time to think of one, to think of an explanation of her exact role in their current predicament - and shrugs. “I don’t know,” she says. “Maybe. Stay?”

Daisy nods. “Of course. I mean, we can do whatever you want, I just thought you might want some company.”

“Yeah,” Jemma says. “I… company. I’d be in favor of company.”

“Okay, good.” Daisy leans over to kiss Jemma’s cheek. “Then I’m happy to provide it.”

“Thank you,” Jemma says, and she turns her head so they can kiss properly.

Daisy hums and kisses Jemma for a minute or so before pulling back and asking playfully, “Oh, so that’s the kind of company you want, huh?”

Jemma shrugs, a little sheepish. “I’d refer back to the lack of physical proximity I’ve been dealing with.”

“Aw,” Daisy coos. “Well, I’m here now. What do you wanna do?”

Another shrug. “Up to you. I, ah, do have… some things here. If you felt like it.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

Jemma laughs nervously. “A little of this and a little of that,” she says. “Things I salvaged. Things I’ve been able to make myself. It’s not terribly fancy, and admittedly I could get myself out of most of it if I had to because, well, that’s sort of necessary when you’re alone, but… you know. I have the basics covered.”

“Hmm, okay.” Daisy pauses to think for a minute. “Well, I’m not gonna lie, your General Leia look earlier was really doing it for me.”

“My what?” Jemma asks, laughing a little (even though she knows exactly what Daisy means).

“Oh, your whole like, I’m in charge and I’m wearing a power suit and have my hair done up like Leia’s in _The Force Awakens_. You did do that on purpose, right?”

Jemma blushes. “It wasn’t exactly like,” she says. “And it was really just pants and a shirt and a blazer. And boots.” But she’s smiling a little, like she can’t help it, and that’s a pretty good indicator that Daisy’s assessment is on the money.

“You’re adorable,” Daisy says, grinning back. “Either way, it was a good look on you so let me compliment you, dammit.”

“You know I have an easier time asserting confidence if I’m dressed for the part and well-prepared,” Jemma defends, ducking her head. “But I’m not opposed to the compliment. You could do that again if you wanted.”

“Sure, honey.” Daisy reaches out to pet her hair. “It’s hot watching you be all competent and stuff. Also you look good in blazers. I know you know that, but still.”

“That I’m competent or that I’m hot?” Jemma asks cheekily, leaning into Daisy’s hand. “Or the blazer thing?”

Daisy laughs. “All of the above?” Whichever you want.” She kisses Jemma again. “You’re _very_ hot, General.”

Jemma makes a low rumble-purr-growl noise in the back of her throat. “I sort of like that.”

“Yeah?” Suddenly Daisy gets an idea. “Hey, didn’t Leia have some pilot girlfriend from the comics? Evaan, right?”

Jemma nods. “They were unbelievably gay for each other. Why?”

“We haven’t done roleplay in awhile,” Daisy says with an overly casual shrug. “How about some goofy _Star Wars-_themed roleplay?”

“Oh,” Jemma says, and then she sputters incomprehensibly for fifteen seconds. “I’m, ah, I’m not sure… how that would… what?”

“You’re Leia and I’m Evaan. I just came back from a mission or something and we’re having ‘I missed you’ sex.” Daisy shrugs. “Or something like that. I could be Holdo instead. We don’t have to, I just thought it might be fun, since you like getting called ‘General’ so much.”

“I’m not arguing that it would be fun,” Jemma says, clearly flustered. “And I think you should be Evaan, your aesthetic is more similar to hers. And your hair, although, if we’re going to do this would it be too much for me to ask you to put yours up somehow? Since that’s established as being an Alderaanian custom, and all. I’m just concerned that I’d… stack up.”

Daisy giggles. “Aw, I can totally do that. And you’re adorable, by the way. I figure if we’re gonna do this we should get into it, as much as we can anyway.”

“That’s what I’m saying,” Jemma says. “I’m not sure how into it I’d be good at being.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Daisy leans against her fondly. “It’s all just for fun anyway. I don’t really care how complicated it is.”

“I mean being in character,” Jemma admits.

“Oh. But you’re totally Leia!”

“Thank you for saying so,” Jemma says. “I swear I’m not looking for validation here. Or not _just _looking for… and we’re going to have to figure out how they settled on this particular kind of sex, the kind we like doing, because I imagine that when it was brought up Evaan was rather…” She pauses and makes a comical shocked face. “About the idea of these things, in relation to her former princess especially, and I’d want to know how they got past that in order to feel comfortable with it, you know?”

That makes Daisy laugh again, but not unkindly. “See, you’re already getting into it. I dunno, d’you have any ideas about that?”

Jemma shrugs. “I expect Leia would be keen on the stress relief aspect, considering she’s constantly in high-stakes situations that she has to take a lot of responsibility before. Maybe she enjoys Evaan being bossy with her because it’s, not because it’s scandalous or a reversal exactly but because it’s fun to see her not so concerned with how things are done? Or, considering she suggested Evaan take a position of leadership herself among Alderaan’s survivors, it could also be a way to let Evaan practice being in charge?” She wrings her hands sort of aimlessly. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re fine. I like it when you analyze stuff. Honestly, any of that works for me. Maybe a mix of all of them?”

“Alright,” Jemma says. “That’s… yes. That’ll be good. I have, ah.” She waves her hand toward her sad excuse for a dresser. “Second from the bottom, under the extra blanket. Is where the toys are, if you want to look.”

Daisy goes to check. “Huh,” she says, pulling a few things out. “I don’t remember seeing these before. Did you splurge or something?”

“Like I said, I’ve been making some stuff,” Jemma says sheepishly. “I don’t sleep much.”

“Wow.” Daisy raises both eyebrows. “This looks really good, Jem. Nice job.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Jemma murmurs, looking up from under her eyelashes. “It’s all very functional and multipurpose, see? And there’s some familiar things, too, of course, and vibrators. They should all be charged up.”

Daisy rummages through the drawer and finally selects a wand vibrator, a spreader bar, a pillow gag, cuffs, and a leather belt restraint that has a loop on its back for the cuffs to attach to. “Wow,” she says, grinning as she looks the last one over. “You have had a lot of time on your hands, huh?”

“It’s not really that much, once you get to it,” Jemma says sheepishly. “The machines we used to make your suit have been, well. Upgraded. I’ve been trying to make things that can be used in different ways, alright?”

“Yeah, I see that.” Daisy nods approvingly. “All this good with you?” She holds them out.

Jemma nods. “In whatever configuration you choose,” she says sweetly.

“Alright. Well first,” Daisy says, bringing all the toys over to the bed, “I’ve gotta put my hair up and get into character.”

“Alright,” Jemma says, and she goes over to sit at her little half-a-desk because she can’t imagine Leia just reading files in bed and if the whole premise is that Evaan is just getting back she had better be doing something in the meantime. (She’s being good, though, she’s not actually looking at any SHIELD files on her tablet. She’s just opened a random folder and started scrolling through it.)

Daisy grabs a hair tie off Jemma’s nightstand and sort of half-assedly braids her hair and wraps it around her head. Then she stands up and walks over to Jemma’s desk like she’s just arrived in the room. “General,” she says, “I have news for you, when you have a moment.”

Jemma’s eyebrow goes up, but she’s clearly trying to maintain some composure. “Is that so?” she asks, sliding halfway through into some approximation of an American accent.

“Yes,” Daisy says, holding back a smile at how quickly Jemma’s gotten into character. Then she realizes she’s going to have to come up with this news and fumbles. “Ah, we were successful in driving back the Empire from Quadrant Four.”

The vast majority of Jemma’s _Star Wars _knowledge pertains to Leia specifically, which means she doesn’t actually have the wherewithal to intelligently discuss hypothetical galactic battle techniques. Instead she says, “Good. And you’re…” She pauses meaningfully. “Alright?”

Daisy nods. “Just bruises,” she agrees, which is true in real life as well as in the roleplay. “You know me, I always come back in one piece.” She puts her hand on Jemma’s shoulder. “And how are you doing, General?”

Something about that touch makes Jemma come a little bit undone, but she tries to stay calm. “Busy as ever,” she says. “I wouldn’t know where to begin.” This, of course, is also true in real life as well as in the roleplay.

“Aw,” Daisy coos. “You need a break, Leia. C’mon.” She squeezes Jemma’s shoulder gently. “Let me help you relax.”

Jemma’s first instinct, of course, is to say “yes, of course,” and fling herself on the bed for Daisy to have her way with, but Leia would never, so she buys enough time for herself to think of a response by laughing gently. “What did you have in mind? Evaan?”

“Whatever you’re in the mood for, Your Highness,” Daisy replies playfully. “But I thought it might be good for you to not be in control for awhile, let me just take care of you, like we’ve done before.”

“Would it be predictable if I said I was in the mood for you?” Jemma asks, and she tries to smirk as she’s saying it so it comes off like banter but it’s really just the honest truth. “I wouldn’t want to be greedy, though.”

“But I’m offering,” Daisy points out. “What’s greedy about that? I like it when you let me take charge, and I know you like it too.”

“You’re right as usual,” Jemma says, still sort of playful. “About all of it.” She shifts to look Daisy in the eyes. “Where would you like to begin?”

“Well, first with this, if you don’t mind,” Daisy says, leaning down to give her a quick kiss on the lips. “And then I think I’d like you to sit on the bed.”

“I couldn’t possibly mind that,” Jemma murmurs, standing and giving Daisy a longer, hungrier kiss before she moves back to the bed.

Daisy hums in satisfaction, dropping the toys on the bed before crawling over to her. “So,” she says, starting to wriggle out of her shirt, “first I’d like you to undress, please.”

Jemma nods. “All the way?” she asks even as she’s taking her shirt off.

“Yep. I want to see all of you, princess.” Daisy, of course, is following suit, tossing her shirt away and then slipping out of her pants.

“Alright,” Jemma whispers, biting her lip. She has to twist around a little to get her pants off, but she does; her bra and underwear come next, and she doesn’t even fuss about getting everything neatly aside. She’s pretty sure Leia wouldn’t give a damn.

Once they’re both naked, Daisy nods approvingly and picks up the spreader bar. “Legs apart,” she says. “And after that I’m gonna use the belt to cuff your hands behind your back.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Jemma says, and even as she slips into their usual dialogue her put-on accent remains. She lowers her gaze as she spreads her legs the approximate distance of the bar.

“Good.” Daisy fastens first one ankle and then the other to the bar. “You’re just as good at taking orders as you are at giving them,” she adds with a wink.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think that was a veiled compliment,” Jemma says, a little breathier than she’d like. She’s not used to being funny (or “funny”) in scenes, but it makes sense.

Daisy grins at her. “Nothing veiled about it, General. Now, let me get this on you…” She fastens the leather belt around Jemma’s middle, then carefully handcuffs her wrists before attaching the cuffs to the belt. There’s a bit of fumbling because some of it is done by feel only, but she manages eventually. “There,” she says, once she’s sure it’s all done. “How does that feel, hm?”

Jemma shivers a little as the belt and handcuffs are settled into place. She’s not unfamiliar with the feel of them by any means, and she’s even used them in this way before given that the cuffs attach to the belt with what amount to fancy lobster clasps that she can easily maneuver when needed, but it’s an entirely different thing having Daisy fasten them. “Safe,” she murmurs. “It feels safe. Like slowing down.”

“Good,” Daisy repeats, stroking down Jemma’s side. “Now…” She suddenly leans in to kiss Jemma, cupping one breast in her hand. 

“Oh,” Jemma breathes out, eyes fluttering shut. “Oh, oh yes.”

“Enjoying that, princess?” teases Daisy. She trails a line of kisses down Jemma’s neck. 

“Yes,” Jemma repeats. “More than I can really say.”

“I’m flattered,” giggles Daisy. She kisses down towards Jemma’s breasts and then takes one into her mouth gently while she fondles the other.

All Jemma can really do is react to this, but react she does, moaning softly and arching her back. (She has an idle thought about how this is going to be an excellent core workout, trying to stay upright without supports or hands, but that’s not worth her interrupting, no matter if they’re in or out of character.)

Daisy smiles and lets go of Jemma’s nipple long enough to murmur, “Careful, General, if you’re not quiet someone might get suspicious and come in to see what’s wrong.”

“I think they’d know better,” Jemma defends, but sort of weakly, like she’s not putting that much effort into the argument. 

“But you’re one of the Rebellion’s greatest leaders,” argues Daisy, eyes gleaming. “Shouldn’t they be concerned about you if odd noises are coming from your quarters?”

Jemma shivers a little. “They’re adults, aren’t they?” she asks, having absolutely no idea who’s actually being referred to and knowing it doesn’t matter. “It shouldn’t be anything new.”

“Maybe not,” Daisy says, “but still. My point was that if you get too loud I might have to quiet you.” She switches to Jemma’s other breast to punctuate this.

“Oh, might you,” Jemma says huskily.

After a minute or so, Daisy raises an eyebrow and grabs the pillow gag. “I might,” she says, grinning, “if you can’t stay quiet, Your Highness.”

Jemma bites her lip. Honestly, that would be a pleasure and a relief, but she can’t give in that easily. “You love this, don’t you,” she muses, trying for a leading sort of tone.

“Yeah, I do,” agrees Daisy. “But so do _you_, princess. You like it when I’m the one giving orders.”

“I do,” Jemma admits after a moment. “I trust you with my heart and my happiness.” And her physical person, but there’s no real sexy way to say that. (Even though she knows that it’s as much a Leia sentiment as a herself sentiment.)

“Thank you,” Daisy murmurs. She slips her hand between Jemma’s legs, running her fingers over her center lightly.

“_Damn_,” Jemma breathes out, trying to be subtle (and not wanting to say any stronger swears because that doesn’t feel _Star Wars_-y). “Keep going.”

Daisy smirks and slows her movements a little, teasing, “Is that an order? Aren’t I supposed to be giving those?”

“It’s a request,” Jemma replies primly. “I request that you keep going. I expect you want to.”

“I suppose I do,” Daisy says, her tone light, but she begins touching Jemma in earnest again. “You certainly seem to be enjoying this.”

“I am,” Jemma says. “Of course I am. I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too, princess,” Daisy says, using her other hand to stroke Jemma’s hair. She begins to trace circles around Jemma’s clit.

“Oh,” Jemma wails, leaning her head and hips into either of Daisy’s hands simultaneously. This isn’t a terribly elegant action, but it’s what happens.

Daisy keeps it up, but when Jemma gets too loud, she stops and says, “You’re still being too loud.”

“You feel good,” Jemma defends weakly. 

“I know,” Daisy chuckles, “but still.” She grabs the gag. “Open up?”

Jemma bites her lip and angles her head toward Daisy’s. “Kiss first,” she says, and this is definitely an order but she doesn’t care.

Daisy obliges, giving her a good long kiss before pulling back and fastening the gag in her mouth. “Good?”

Jemma mumbles a “yeah,” staring at Daisy to make sure it went through. This isn’t the strictest of their gags, exactly, but it does make coherency damn near impossible.

Grinning, Daisy nods and strokes Jemma’s hair again before slipping her hand back between Jemma’s legs. 

Once she’s sure everything is good, Jemma lets her eyes slip closed and sinks into the moment. The pieces are familiar, but right now it all feels electric and new in a way she desperately needs and wants to focus on.

Daisy keeps rubbing at Jemma while murmuring things like “I thought about doing this to you, princess, the whole time I was gone” and “I wanna hear how much you like this.”

Jemma mewls and nods, sort of trying to nudge Daisy with her head. It’s hard to do much else.

Daisy’s almost forgotten about the vibrator, but then she remembers and stops touching Jemma long enough to turn it on and run it along her folds. “How’s this feel?” she asks. “I picked it up just for you, General.”

The instant the vibrator touches her, Jemma moans low in her throat. It’s not like she’s never used this in real life, but there’s always something different about someone else - about Daisy - using one on her. It’s another control and release thing, mostly, but it’s also just that she’s already so worked up that it feels especially wonderful.

“Yeah?” Daisy asks, rolling it lazily around Jemma’s clit. “You sound so pretty, I guess you really like it.”

Jemma nods eagerly, whimpering and slow-blinking at Daisy like a cat. Lust-addled as she is, it’s the only thing she can think of to do.

“Getting close?” Daisy murmurs, clicking the vibrator up to the next setting.

Maybe Daisy wants to give her multiples, Jemma thinks, or maybe she’s just checking in, but either way this is too nice to be over soon, and besides that Leia would be a bit of a brat about this, so she shakes her head. She’s not _not _close, but she isn’t right on the edge either, and she wants to dare Daisy to increase her efforts.

That makes Daisy chuckle, slip first one finger and then two inside Jemma, and start thrusting. 

Jemma yelps out something that sounds like it’s probably a very un-_Star Wars _swear word as she bucks her hips against Daisy’s hand and the vibrator, trying to get as much contact as she can at one time.

“_Oh_,” Daisy says, not really expecting that reaction but loving it. “Yeah, there you go, good girl.” She does her best to move with Jemma’s hips.

Jemma gives up trying to have any grace or rhythm, she just moans and moves determinedly. She wants more praise.

“You’re so pretty like this, just for me,” continues Daisy. “Just mine.”

Jemma nods. There are a thousand amendments she could make to that, both in and out of character, but she can’t and she doesn’t want to. It doesn’t matter. Right now, she’s just for Daisy. That’s what she wants to be.

“I love that you let me take care of you like this. You work so hard, General, and I know it’s hard for you to relax. You deserve this.” It’s both in-character and what Daisy imagines Jemma needs to hear right now, after doing all this work with SHIELD for god knows how long.

That makes Jemma moan out something that’s meant to be “thank you.” She doesn’t want to dwell on all of the things she’s been doing right now, that’s not the point of this, the point is relaxing like Daisy says, so she does. She tries, anyway. She can feel her head starting to loll a bit, her posture sagging as much as it can in this position.

“Yeah,” Daisy says, letting Jemma lean against her. “C’mon, honey, lemme see you let go, be good for me.”

Something about hearing the usual pet name while they’re still sort of playing the scene absolutely undoes Jemma and she actually bites down on the gag as she comes. It stifles her scream, but only barely. 

“Good,” Daisy murmurs, gently pulling her fingers out and wiping them off before holding Jemma close. “Good girl.”

Jemma shuts her eyes again as she whimpers and collapses against Daisy. She never feels more safe than like this, and she hopes Daisy knows that.

Daisy reaches up to pet her hair. “Doing okay, princess?” she teases. 

“Uh-huh,” Jemma squeaks out, staring up at Daisy all (pun intended) starry-eyed.

“Okay.” Daisy smiles and kisses the gag, then Jemma’s cheek. “Then I want you to sit right there and look pretty while I have a turn, alright?” She grabs a box of tissues off Jemma’s nightstand and wipes off the vibrator.

Jemma’s eyes widen, but she nods. They don’t do this too often, and she always worries if she’s going to be sexy enough to spur Daisy on, but she’s willing to try. She’s willing to let Daisy regard her like a display piece because she knows she’s not _just_.

Daisy turns the vibrator back on and slides it against herself. She’s not expecting it’ll take her that long, because watching Jemma get off always works her up pretty well. “Mmm,” she murmurs, adjusting so the vibrator is resting near but not on her clit. “That feels nice.”

Jemma purrs happily, coming back into herself enough that she thinks to pose more consciously again. It’s not much, and she’s a bit of a mess, but she’s trying to be sexy.

Of course Daisy notices. “Thank you, General,” she says, rolling her hips against the vibrator lazily. “You’re so cute.”

That makes Jemma blush as always, but she straightens her spine just that much more, sticks her tits out just that much more. She wants to make Daisy happy.

Daisy groans and adjusts the vibrator slightly. “I like seeing you all messy like this,” she says to Jemma. “You’re usually so careful about how you look, it’s so hot when you get undone.”

Jemma tilts her head. She wouldn’t mind elaboration, if Daisy wanted to give it.

“You’re-” Daisy gasps and whines, starting to move her hips against the vibrator. “_God,_ you’re all sweaty and you’re drooling ‘cause of the gag, and your hair’s down and all messed up, and you’d never let anyone but me see you like that. It’s really hot.”

Jemma shakes her head adamantly, which probably just messes her up even more. Nobody else gets to see her like this, not really. Not anymore, but mostly not ever.

Daisy’s breathing gets quicker and she can feel herself getting close, so she grinds against the vibrator and grunts, “Feels so good, honey, watch me…”

Jemma murmurs her assent as she lets her gaze travel over Daisy’s body. She’s not sure _what _to watch, exactly, whether Daisy wants them to make eye contact or wants her to look at where the vibrator makes contact with her or what, so she looks at it all.

And not too much longer after that, Daisy’s hips stutter and she comes with a loud moan. “God,” she murmurs once she’s calmed down and managed to switch off the vibrator. 

Jemma shivers as she watches, loving the sight more than ever. All she can really do to show this is lean toward Daisy a little, clearly seeking cuddles.

“C’mere,” Daisy says, scooting forward to wrap her arms around Jemma. “How was that, honey? I sort of lost the plot partway through but y’know, still.”

That makes Jemma giggle a little, and she leans her forehead against Daisy’s affectionately. 

Daisy strokes down her back. “You want this out?” she asks, tapping the gag. “Or not yet?”

Jemma shrugs. She can say anything she needs to without words right now. It’s simpler.

“Okay. Well, I’m gonna undo you so we can snuggle, alright?” Daisy waits for Jemma’s nod before starting to remove the bar, belt, and cuffs. Once she’s done that, she gently lays Jemma on her side and spoons her. “Good?” she murmurs, kissing Jemma’s shoulder.

“Uh-huh,” Jemma hums, wiggling back against Daisy so there’s absolutely no space between them. Then she follows up with what’s meant to be an “I love you.”

“I love you too, Jem.” Daisy idly draws patterns on her back with a finger. “I’m glad we’re, y’know, together again.”

Jemma nods and mumbles her agreement, and then after a moment of pause she reaches behind her to take Daisy’s hand and give it a squeeze.

“We’ll figure it out,” Daisy continues, trying to sound more sure than she actually is. “We’ve got each others’ backs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, when we say "pillow gag" we mean like one of the padded bits.


End file.
